


【tjhr】藤士郎的课后琴房

by Cibuliujiu



Category: Nijisanji, tjhr
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibuliujiu/pseuds/Cibuliujiu
Summary: 师生AU十七岁弦月藤士郎对新来的音乐老师发出的课后邀请
Relationships: 双向暗恋 - Relationship, 师生 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【tjhr】藤士郎的课后琴房

**Author's Note:**

> 十七岁弦月藤士郎X音乐老师甲斐田晴  
> R17 互相帮忙手冲

春日，如果是晴天的话。

教室的米白纱织窗帘并没有什么实际的意义，只是会让照进的光柔软些。如果是在走廊尽头的琴房，它也许会跟着钻进教室的微风舞动，飘忽又温柔。

每天下午放学，弦月藤士郎都会来这。

不知道这孩子抱有什么样的心情，在所有人都着急地赶着回家时，他总会留下来独占这份空间，带着他的琴声。骨节分明的手指颇有节奏的踩在黑白琴键上，弦月藤士郎弹琴时会不自觉的闭上眼睛，音符顺着感觉从心底流出——像水一样。冷流一般冰凉灵活，却又有一种难以寻觅的距离感。

如果他们不曾对视的话，甲斐田晴会觉得他仅仅是个文静礼貌的孩子。

直到三个月前。自己成了毕业班的声乐老师，为了放松一下同学们紧张的神经，他有时候会带吉他在班上弹唱。课上自己弹奏吉他时，总会听到手指敲桌的节奏声，也许会被琴音盖过，但是他确信自己听到了。在对同学提出“大家要不来唱歌吧？”这样的提议时，除了一直对自己抱有幻想的女同学有所回应之外，还能听见一个特别的笑声，他顺着笑声找到声音的主人，他用手支撑着身子，食指轻按在桌上，眯着一只眼睛，另一只被刘海遮住，就这样没有防备的撞上了，对视。

他用口型念了“可爱”。

甲斐田晴把视线移开。他感觉那个特别舒适的笑声更清楚了。

就像中了魔咒一样，渴望了解对方的魔咒。忍不住地看向那边，忍不住地想知道“他在想什么”，大概每一个被这孩子吸引的人都会这么想，这毕竟是他的魅力，甲斐田晴总是这样解释自己对弦月藤士郎的过度好奇。所以有时也会利用一下老师的特权，邀请藤士郎同学为大家唱歌，他也会很大方地接受，毫不怯场。嘛，藤士郎同学的歌声……总之是很特别，非常特别。

在那之后，他们有过一次共进午餐。两个人也很聊得来，无意间就拉近了距离。大多时候是无意义的怪音模仿然后笑，然后再模仿。不过在这过程中甲斐田晴也发现藤士郎拥有完全孩子的劣性，比如在聊天的时候喜欢捉弄自己什么的，还喜欢在课上吃零食，甚至在其他主科科目的课上吃零食！自己在走廊的窗外看见，然后与藤士郎对视，自己作口型打手势的提醒教育“什么啊藤士郎别吃了啊喂，老师在讲台上会看见的。”他呢就包着食物脸颊鼓鼓的，夸张的咀嚼着，就看着他笑。用口型说着“抱歉抱歉”后还不停的往嘴里塞。真是让人干着急，胃疼。

那，是什么时候开始的呢？

下午，一个普通晴天的下午。

作为检查所有教室关门情况的老师，甲斐田晴留到了最后。在走廊上听见琴声，心想着得赶紧让那孩子回家才行，就这样赶到了尽头的琴房。

当看到弹琴的人是弦月藤士郎时，竟然生出一种“是藤士郎啊”这样一种许可的想法。走进去，很轻，没有要打断的意思。一曲终了，弦月睁开眼睛才知道甲斐田晴走进来，甚至坐到了自己的旁边。

“吓我一跳，老师”他朝着他笑，根本没有被吓到。

“诶——藤士郎还不回去吗？现在可是要关……”不等甲斐田晴说完弦月就按了钢琴键上的重音，不留余地的将剩下的话语掩盖过去。

是弦月会用来糊弄人方式。嘛算了，晚一点也没关系，反正是自己关的门。甲斐田晴是这么想的，此刻他更像一个乖巧的学生坐在旁边听了起来。

弦月藤士郎弹的这首曲子很慢很慢，音也很低很低。重音与旋律的配合刻画了一幅孤寂的画面，却不能说是死寂。魔物在深黑的海边，看着月亮沉入温柔的海平面。海面很平静，但却意外的让人窒息，提心吊胆的害怕风浪的来临，最终月亮固执的坠下去。大海是无限包容的。

大概在结束后沉默了两秒。

“是晴君的印象曲。”然后把琴盖合上。侧过头看见甲斐田晴还是迷迷糊糊沉入音乐的模样，自己不受控制的凑近，很近，快要亲上的那种近。

“诶……？啊，谢谢你呢辛苦了。”回过神来的脑死晴略有些慌乱的回答，还有喘气，更重了一些。刚侧过头正好给了藤士郎完美的切入角度，在眼神交换以后，就像弹琴时的随性随着感觉，他们之间不再有距离，一个吻的距离也没有了。

因为吻，落了下来。

春日里的落日余晖没能染红天，但是一缕金色还是能透过白色窗帘来掩盖这不正名的一切。

一种刺激与欲望从心底崩生。弦月最开始能明显感觉到晴的颤抖，微电流通过的那种惊吓，所以自己又逼近似的稍加力度，像是在确定什么。当然，马上收到了回应，就像每一次的对视一样。

“嘶……呃……藤士郎…那个……你这家伙……听我说话啊！……”晴在唇齿相撞的间隙中挤出一丝空隙，努力的打断这样的缠绵，手尴尬的无处可放却就是不推开面前的人，只能无力的抓住制服的袖口用无力的语言命令这位同学。

“不，老师。”弦月藤士郎绝对又在笑了，因为话语间的打断与连续的权利完全在他的掌握之中，这样被捉弄的晴未免过于狡猾了，恼羞成怒的话也是值得期待。不过目前看来，晴已经闭上双眼了。是要享受的意思吧？

在甲斐田晴安静了后的时间里，他们应该是彻彻底底的享用了对方的口腔，柔软的舌，以及一些液体。分开的时候两个人脸上都带上与环境相矛盾的红晕，弦月藤士郎甚至还用他该死漂亮的手，蹭过嘴角。

“抱歉。”藤士郎的表情和声线丝毫没有愧疚，每一个音节只是强化他们的意识罢了。

他大概用手揉了揉头发，站了起来。一只手抚摸在琴盖表面，指尖点了点。

“咳，要试试吗？在这里。”无伤大雅的清了下嗓子，为了让这句话更明显清楚一点。

甲斐田晴愣住了，但又碍于大人的面子让自己看上去不那么纯情，他又逼着自己吐出点什么，最后就是一些碎碎的“诶……这？藤士郎在说什么？哈哈哈哈哈怎么可能，现在已经过了回家的点啦，得早点回去才行。”光听言语像是拒绝的话，是个老师该做的。不过在甲斐田晴站起来的瞬间，手就被牵住了。

手指只是温柔很轻的勾住而已，完全可以挣脱。

这就像魔的锁链，把他锁在这里，又像魔的钥匙，正好打开他内心所追求的刺激与一些不可能被接受的兴趣。他们都停下了。此刻的沉默也不算是尴尬，更像是一种准备，因为在沉默的空气让内心的活动更为激烈。实际上他兴奋了，各种意义上的兴奋

。

“哈我一直以为藤士郎同学，是禁欲系的。”穿着普通的白t恤和灰色外套的人民教师终于从容了一些，倒不如说突破了内心的矛盾。靠在了琴上，身高的缘故正好可以半坐在琴上。

“我自己也这么觉得。”高中生侧身，打量了一下周遭的环境最终把老师困在自己与琴间，嘛他并不需要做什么心里建树，打破自己观念的一环也是会得到包容的，只要跟着感觉走就好了。

他微微向前俯身，他们之间的距离缩短了大概二十厘米。“我还会很反感复杂的感情。和有扯不清羁绊的关系。”

“啊……这样啊，是的呢……那这，我们的关系？”弦月几乎贴上了自己的脖子，热气与湿润贴在了脖颈上。完全没有机会思考。

“嗯……是老师和同学，不是吗？”

又被坏学生骗了。不过倒是让麻烦和担心全都被抛在禁忌的行为之外。

“啧。”咂了咂嘴，甲斐田晴偏过头吻了上去。得封住这个熊孩子的嘴才行。

甲斐田晴很快就有了疑问，禁欲的高中生为什么这么会接吻？甚至口腔液体也会有醉人的成分，他承认在这沉缓有余得气味里，阳光照射在黑色钢琴的边缘，让自己的脑子混成一团，灵活的舌只是在将他的意识搅得更加破碎凌乱。得说点什么。

“藤士郎平时在家……都做些什么呢？”随便聊聊,什么都好，就是不要陷入沉默和绝对享受就好。

“嗯……大概是弹琴学一些制作，有的时候还会学做蛋糕？做不好”他们在吻的间隙说话。

“竟然还会……做蛋……糕吗……唔，不是，不是料理白痴吗”让努力说话的甲斐田晴说出支离破碎的话是弦月的乐趣之一，因为过可爱而忍不住笑了出声。

“不要取笑我啊喂，不要再亲了，藤士郎。”肯定是害羞了吧，还报复性的嘬了藤士郎的嘴角命令他停下。

像生气的宠物（我们家的哈士奇？）没办法对付自己，只能假装生气溺爱地做些小动作。现在如果在心里喊“救命”也不为过吧。

弦月绕过晴的身子哄骗安慰似的抚摸甲斐田老师的背，伴随着低音的哼哼笑声。“老师呢？回家做些什么。”

藤士郎把手伸了进去，从上至下，沿着背脊滑了下来。骚痒与酥麻让甲斐田晴不得不开始走神，模模糊糊的意识到自己开始掉进感官的陷阱。“啊？嗯……就这样。”回答极其敷衍。

弦月知道对话没必要继续了。甲斐田晴的身体应该是紧实中又带有一点肉感，体温也温暖的让人安心。按压腰窝的时候会格外的敏感，从他略沙哑的喘息就可以推断出。

甲斐田晴感觉到奇怪的时候，藤士郎的一只手已经游走在腰下的裤边。嘶的倒吸一口气快速屏住呼吸。有点慌乱地想问要做什么时，突然意识到，心里不是很清楚吗。

一旦太阳开始下坠，时间就会溜走的很快。

鸟在春天是吵闹的，即使到了黄昏也不会放过每一个歌唱的瞬间。

鸟鸣与春风的混合乐挤进琴房，和喘息鼻音混杂在一起。甚至谈不上色情的声音却使整个房间充满了情欲。刚刚还在钢琴键上弹走的手伸进了内层蓝色布料，甲斐田晴略带一丝惊讶的垂下眼睛，飞快地确认了下犯罪人的手，然后抬起来盯住弦月。发现面前的人除了带着笑容以外，丝毫没有其他的顾虑情绪。这……这这太太过了。

为了掩饰自己自尊心不允许出现的慌乱，他用手拉过了弦月藤士郎，一只手抚摸这个少年的脸庞，掀开他的刘海妄图别在耳后，结果在柔软的发再三再四的自动滑下后放弃。其实这样也好……不然，眼神，会让人受不了。

喘息变得越来越粗，甲斐田晴甚至可以听到自己嗓音，和弦月藤士郎的鼻音混在一起。他尽量把重心靠在钢琴上，不至于腿软下去。谁知道年轻气盛的高中生又有什么样的恶作剧。腰坚持着挺直，努力让自己看上去放松一点，享受一点。停留在自己身上的手在大腿上捏了捏，开始慢慢沿着那“念头”的轮廓抚摸。

“老师很紧张吗？要我做些什么吗？”

弦月藤士郎在这种时候甚至还要询问他，赤裸裸的取笑。晴更宁愿他粗暴一点强制一点，但是弦月非要用这种温柔来消耗他的羞耻心。甲斐田晴尽量让自己清醒一点，注意力放在观察少年的出露部分，从下颚到锁骨，制服遮盖的身体。

“才不，不会紧张……嗯，做你想做的吧。那个，难道说藤士郎同学，很能忍吗？”成功转移自己的羞耻心，将注意力放在了弦月藤士郎身上。真的是个很漂亮的孩子，顺着制服向里面探去，大概打探了少年的人身体，不甘示弱的照顾下去。自己好歹是个成年人，四舍五入一下也是个奔三的人，这方面如果被一个小鬼戏弄岂不是很丢人。

晴一边这么想着一边用手伸进，小鬼还小不会打理自己的性物环境，食指指腹揉搓着小腹之下的耻毛，不紧不慢的向下滑，包裹缠绕，拇指与食指交替的抚慰。他越接近根部，就越能感受到脖子间的热气又重了一分，嘶哑的气音又热了一分。可是情况向来没有想象的这么好控制。

他被咬住了脖颈，腿上有点用不上力。藤士郎在用天才的脑子琢磨他。现在甲斐田晴才意识到自己一开始就失去了主动权。

两个人交织着的，弦月藤士郎的嘴唇开始往上舔舐，到了耳朵。伴随气息和湿润的柔软，把色情与欲望与逗弄都把握得刚好，手上的动作也越来越大，时轻时重，时快时慢，总之就是 他会停顿会摩擦，无论是侧面的褶皱还是顶端。

弦月其实也好过不到哪去，甲斐田晴太容易变得自私了。如果是甲斐田晴作为母亲的话，就只会在闲暇的时候照顾孩子吧，实际上还是会不自觉的把注意力放在自我享受上。嘛，不过自己也不是很着急，毕竟忍住的这份精力可以变本加厉地找回来。再者，自己本身对性没有什么欲望，捉弄眼前的人让事情变得更有趣才性事本身的意义。

“kusa……藤士郎真的……真的没有和其他什么东西做过吗……为什……么，啧。哈……”为什么会有这样娴熟的手法。

细小粘腻的声音压在舌根，让说出的话变成不成器的气音。甲斐田晴只好咬紧牙关，并努力的去用同样待遇招待同学。他开始探索少年可能会喜欢的节奏，研究着不同手法的作用。

少年依旧站的稍直，除了肩以上的部分总是在自己耳侧敏感地带逗留以外，他可以说是完全的正经。只不过背部起伏的弧度更明显，声音也更急促。很好，至少扳回一局。

正在两个厮磨咬牙的时候，钥匙串碰撞的声音出现在门外，并且越离越近。是保安吧大概。

“等……等等？！”甲斐田晴小声警告，不过弦月当然不会理会，他终于听见甲斐田晴说悄悄话的声线，在上课时他看到窗外着急的晴君就忍不住想这时会发出怎样的声音。

不过意外的是，甲斐田晴因为钥匙声停在了门口而加重了手上的力度，使得弦月太阳穴一抽闷哼一声，埋进甲斐田的肩窝里。手上的动作更为夸张，变本加厉。引得晴叫紧牙关，只让呼吸的氧气从嘴唇缝隙间挤进，空气振动得更为暧昧和像是一种提示，社会性的提示。

这就是博弈与刺激间的情趣。

门松动了，要被打开了。甲斐田晴的手意识都无法顾及，他感觉自己大腿间痉挛的越发厉害，腰要软下去，然而在一瞬间，弦月藤士郎这个坏孩子，他放开了。

门并没有被打开，身下的失落与突然离去的手，让甲斐田晴有点委屈。他有点迷糊地看着藤士郎，结果藤士郎也就还是眯着眼睛看着自己。

“老师进来的时候，锁门了的吧”相比起上下衣冠不整得糟糕的人民教师，少年除了性器暴露在空气外其他都还整齐。

他自己都忘了，是为什么锁门。不过已经无所谓了。

“嘶……哈这，毕竟我就是来锁门的啊。”

把他们锁在里面。

弦月藤士郎再次凑上来，在惊心动魄与虚惊一场的闹剧后情绪与气氛都达到微妙的高度。莫名让共同追求显露，接下来的事情更为顺利。

吻也激烈起来，好像藤士郎变得粗暴了一点。教室充斥着它不该有的水声，不过也算是声乐的一种吧。

理想的欢愉，一起释放的时刻。他们在后一阶段了亲密无间的性器交流，弦月藤士郎把他这十七年来的理论与获取的知识都充分的运用到了实践中。一起上下的磨蹭比手的质感更为微妙，在视觉上也很有冲击，再加上……这可是甲斐田晴，班上女生的“最想被抱的男人”幻想top1。

抱着这样的想法又吻了甲斐田晴。晴是自己“想抱的男人”吧，况且也不算幻想了，对于自己来说。

晴对此甚是满意。这是他在收拾的时候心中所想的，纸巾擦亮黑色钢琴上刺眼的半透明白色液体，他抬头看整理着装的少年，天已经接近深蓝色了。突然想起什么“诶！？那个…藤士郎不会是第一次吧？！”

“哈哈哈哈什么嘛，晴现在才问吗？是第一次啊，无论接吻还是打枪都是第一次。”他说的不痛不痒，确实又不是什么纯情少年。在乎这种所谓的初夜情节。

也是，他们的关系也只是“弦月藤士郎和甲斐田晴”而已，或者“学生和老师”。这样也挺好。

思考片刻“嘛……也挺好的呢，如果弦月还愿意来找我的话……”他不知道自己对未成年人提出这样的邀请应该怎么措辞，就口糊得越来越小声。

“晴君的话，可以直接把我捡回家的哦。”

得到这样的回应。


End file.
